


Speak Now

by miraculouslulubug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Album: Fearless (Taylor Swift), Album: Red (Taylor Swift), Album: Speak Now (Taylor Swift), Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Love Confessions, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Music, Musicians, Parody, Romance, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Taylor Swift - Freeform, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculouslulubug/pseuds/miraculouslulubug
Summary: A collection of songs parodies focusing on the love square.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 4





	1. I'd Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I created these parodies about 2 years ago and have now just finally decided to post them. If you've read 'If Only' or 'Maybe It's Not Too Late,' then you'll realize I'm a Swiftie... So don't be sur-purr-ised if a lot of these songs come from her debut, Fearless, Speak Now and Red albums.
> 
> This first song is "I'd Lie" from Taylor's 'I Heart ?' EP.

I don't think that classroom seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells us about his life,   
And I fall deep for those bright green eyes

He's so in love with Ladybug as he comforts me in a hug   
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong   
And I don't think he'll ever realize   
As he looks at me with his eyes  
But I know all his favorite songs 

He'd never tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves anime  
He's only fifteen   
His mom is beautiful  
He has her pretty eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him, I'd lie

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
When will he realize  
That there's more to me than meets the eye?  
To him, I'm just a really good friend  
Staying by his side until the end  
I don't let anyone see who I really am

And I could tell you his favorite color's green   
He loves croissants   
He's only fifteen  
His mom is beautiful  
He has her pretty eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him, I'd lie

He fights there protecting me  
My God, if he could only see   
The heroic side of me 

He'd never tell you, but he is Cat Noir  
I wish I could tell him that he caught my heart   
Whenever it's time to save Paris again   
I put my spots on and fight until the end  
Yes, I could tell you his favorite color's green   
He loves to make puns, oh, and it kills me  
His mom is beautiful,  
He has her pretty eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
If you asked me if I love him,   
I'd lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to let me know if you're interested in reading more so I can start posting more songs and writing more parodies.


	2. Enchanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine this one as a duet.

Here we are fighting again, hiding from all of our friends  
The same old hectic routine  
Walls of insecurities, shifting eyes, and anxiety vanished when I saw your face  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

We didn't always get along, all thanks to some bubblegum  
You weren't trying to be mean   
The thoughtful conversations start, counter each of your clawful puns  
With inside jokes and secrecy  
And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

That rainy day don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing when I see you  
I dream every night, wishing that you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

_Who to choose keeps me up, 2 a.m., who do I love?  
_ _I wonder is she the one for me  
_ _Now here I am making puns, wishing I was at your door  
_ _You'd open up and I would say  
_ _It was enchanting to meet you  
_ _All I know is I was enchanted to meet you  
_

_The day we met don't you let it go  
_ _I'm wonderstruck, blushing when I see you  
_ _I dream every night, wishing that you knew  
_ _I ask myself, who could you really be?  
_ _I'm wonderstruck and know we're meant to be  
_ _I'd spend my whole life wondering if you knew  
_ _I was enchanted to meet you_

This is me praying that  
You knew it was me, the one you're looking for  
 _No akumas to fight or secrets to hide anymore  
_ _These are the words I wanna say when I see the real you  
_ _I was enchanted to meet you_

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
 _Please don't be in love with someone else  
_ _Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

The rainy day we met don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing when I see you  
I dreamt every night, wishing that you knew  
 _That day was purrfect, don't you let it go_  
 _Now you are mine, glad I am yours_  
 _No more spending time wondering if you knew_  
 _I was enchanted to meet you_

My heart is yours now and forevermore   
Don't forget that I'll always love you 


	3. Sparks Fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some of these are purrty obvious from whose perspective I wrote them from. You can't have a Taylor Swift song that mentions green eyes and NOT imagine Mari singing it as if she was thinking about Adrien (either as his civilian self or as Char Noir).

The day we met had a full-on rainstorm  
And I sure fell hard   
You apologized, giving me that umbrella   
And by surprise, you captured my heart   
And you stood there in front of me just   
Close enough to touch   
Holding myself back so you wouldn't see   
What I was thinking of   
  
Drop everything now   
Meet me as the sun goes down   
Kiss me on the cheek and sweep me off my feet   
It's time to transform and save the world again   
Get me with those green eyes, Adrien   
As it's time to go   
Give me something that'll haunt me whenever I feel low   
'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile   
  
My mind tends to remind me,  
You're just bad luck  
You make a pun, it's bad and yet fun   
I try not to laugh since you're just where I wanna be  
We're on guard from the rest of the world  
But with you I know it’s no good   
And I could wish endlessly   
But I really hope you would   
  
Drop everything now   
Meet me here after dark   
I wanna know who you really are   
'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile   
Get me with those green eyes, Kitty   
As the Akuma goes   
Give me something that'll haunt me whenever I feel low   
'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

I run my fingers through your hair  
And Paris just goes wild  
Just keep on holding me tight right here   
All I want is for you to be mine   
We both have something to share now,   
"I loved you since that fight"   
I don't want this thing to end here   
So let's make things right   
  
Drop everything now   
Meet me here after dark   
I wanna know who you really are   
'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile   
Get me with those green eyes, Adrien   
As it's time to go   
Give me something that'll haunt me whenever I feel low   
'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile   
And the sparks fly   
Oh Kitty, smile  
And the sparks fly   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got some ideas for more songs, but it may take a bit to get them written. I have a good amount already so it's a matter of relistening to the songs again to get the creative juices flowing.


End file.
